Das Dilemma
by Djap
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider und die alles bewegende Frage: wer liegt eigentlich oben?


**DAS DILEMMA**

**EINE CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR:** Djap

**PAIRING**: Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider

**DISCLAIMER**: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen

**RATING:** R (mostly for language)

**LANGUAGE:** German

**GENRE:** First Time, Silly

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

***~*~***

**Das Dilemma**

**a Djap story**

***~*~***

Karl Heinz Schneider, Fußballkaiser und seines Zeichens bester Spieler von Bayern München saß splitternackt auf dem Bett und schüttelte ganz blass abweisend den Kopf.

„Entschuldige, aber so geht das auf gar keinen Fall!"

Genzo Wakabayashi, Stammtorwart der japanischen Nationalmannschaft und ebenfalls splitternackt drehte sich empört zu seinem Partner um und starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Höh? Das fällt dir gerade jetzt in dieser Situation ein? Spinnst du?"

„Tut mir leid, aber das geht so einfach nicht. Du musst…" er war zu schüchtern den Satz ernsthaft zu Ende zu führen, deshalb drehte er sich jetzt auf seinen Knien um und präsentierte Genzo seine einladende Rückansicht und deutete auf sein Hinterteil.

Der wurde nun seinerseits leichenblass und stotterte: „Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Mister Alpha-Tier-ich-schieb-dir-jeden-rein hat keinen Bock oben zu liegen? Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverfrorenheit! Das ist schließlich ja wohl das mindeste, was ich erwarten kann…"

„Du musst grad was sagen: Mister-Siehst-Du-ich-halte-sogar-deinen-Feuerschuss ist kein Top? Das konnte ich ja wohl schlecht riechen, als ich mich von dir zu diesem Techtelmechtel überreden ließ."

„Ich hab nur den ersten Schritt getan, weil ich dachte, du könntest mich mal ganz ordentlich durchnudeln. Das letzte Mal ist schon ewig her und ich bin zu stolz um extra dafür runter nach Italien zu fahren. Außerdem hätte Wakashimazu da bestimmt was gegen, jetzt wo er auch dorthin wechselt…"

„Wakashi-wer? Ist das ein Verwandter von dir oder was?" Schneider machte große Augen.

„Quatsch. Ist nicht so wichtig. Vergiss es. Auf jeden Fall bestehe ich darauf, dass du das ganze Testosteron, dass du hier sonst auch versprühst endlich zum Einsatz bringst und mich ordentlich durch die Matratze bügelst!"

Wakashimazu setzte sein bedrohlichstes Gesicht auf und verschränkte die Arme fordernd vor der Brust. Die Tatsache, dass er nackt war, schwächte den Eindruck zwar etwas ab, aber nicht genug, um Schneider ernsthaft aufmucken zu lassen. Deshalb versuchte er es auf die Mitleidstour:

„Sorry, aber ich weiß doch überhaupt gar nicht, wie das geht! Hermann war immer so fordernd, da hab ich mir keine Gedanken darum gemacht…"

Wakabayashi wurde erneut blass um die Nase: „Hermann? Wie in Kaltz?"

Als Schneider nickte, schüttelte Wakabayashi sich: „Ieeehhh. Du hast ja überhaupt keinen Geschmack!"

Jetzt war es an Schneider säuerlich zu schauen: „Zumindest wusste ich wo ich einen anständigen Top finde und hab mich nicht an einen arglosen Bottom rangemacht. Abgesehen davon ist er erstaunlich gut behangen. Du würdest dich wundern, was der alles damit anstellen kann…" Schneiders Blick wurde ganz verhangen und verträumt seufzte er den alten Zeiten hinterher.

Genzo versuchte sie beide schließlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen – so konnte es ja schlecht weitergehen.

„Okay, okay. Ich sag ja schon nix mehr. Wir haben schließlich ganz andere Probleme. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Ich hab ja schon ein bisschen Bock auf Bettakrobatik, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall den aktiven Part übernehmen. Schließlich hast du mich verführt. Dann musst du auch aktiv sein. Punkt."

Wakabayashi ließ sich nicht dazu hinab das zu kommentieren, schließlich arbeiteten seine grauen Zellen gerade fieberhaft an einer Lösung des Problems. Nach ein paar Minuten intensiven Grübelns hatte er schließlich die rettende Idee:

„Das ist die Lösung. Schnapp dir mal da vorne das Gleitmittel und die Kondome und dann komm hierher zurück aufs Bett!"

Schneider tat wie befohlen, auch wenn ein Rest Skepsis übrig geblieben war.

„Und dir ist ein Weg eingefallen, wie ich nicht aktiv sein muss?"

„Mehr oder weniger." antwortete Wakabayashi geheimnisvoll „Schwierige Zeiten erfordern Kompromisse." Während er das murmelte platzierte er seinen Bettpartner mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand aufs Bett sitzend. Dann riss er eine Kondompackung auf und begann das notwendige Utensil auf Schneiders zweitkostbarstem Körperteil 1 abzurollen und ihn anschließend ordentlich einzuschmieren.

Der wagte schließlich zu bedenken: „Das sieht mir aber ganz und gar nicht nach einem Kompromiss aus…"

„Jetzt sei nicht so skeptisch, du wirst schon auf deine Kosten kommen, keine Sorge! Du bleibst jetzt einfach ganz ruhig da sitzen und musst nichts tun. Das war doch dein Wunsch oder? Ich bin aktiv und hab die ganze Arbeit, dafür kriegt mein Hintern was er sich seit Jahren wünscht. Einverstanden?"

Schneider nickte ängstlich. „Oookayyyy… wenn du meinst…"

*~*~*

„Au, warte, das zwickt…"

„Jetzt halt endlich still, sonst wird das nie was…"

„Aber du quetschst mein Bein ab…"

„Klappe jetzt, ich tu hier mein menschenmöglichstes…"

„Der Winkel ist doch völlig falsch!"

„Wenn du glaubst, du kannst es besser, nur zu, ich halt dich nicht auf…"

„Schon gut, ich wollte dir bloß einen Tipp… OHHHH. AARGH."

„MMMMHHH. Endlichhhhh!"

„WOAHH… ARGH… IST DAS GUT!"

„Ganz… OHHHHH… MHHHH… meine…. Meinung OHHHH JAAAAA!"

„Fester, schneller, OHHHH… JA! JA! JA! OHH. Nicht so zusammendrücken, dann kann ich nicht… JAAHAAAOHMEINGOTTMEHRSCHNELLERFESTER…."

„SCHNEIDERHASI!"

„WAKABAYASHIMAUSI!"

*~*~*

Schneider lag völlig verblüfft auf den verschwitzten Laken und konnte nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war.

„Hätte ich gewusst, wie gut sich das anfühlt, hätte ich das schon vor Jahren gemacht!"

„Heißt das, das nächste Mal liegst du wieder oben?"

„Es gibt ein nächstes Mal?"

Schneider hatte das bisher für einen One Night Stand gehalten, deshalb wurde er jetzt doch hellhörig.

Wakabayashi schnurrte. „Klar, schließlich müssen wir an deinen neuentdeckten Topqualitäten arbeiten, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, in der Halbaktiven Rolle hast du mir eigentlich gut gefallen: angespannte Muskeln, fordernd, ich dir völlig ausgeliefert…MPF…"

Wakabayashi beschloss, es am besten gleich noch mal zu versuchen, schließlich brauchte Schneider noch viel Übung.

Und Schneider? Dem schien das so ganz gut zu gefallen…

*~*~*

Endless End

Finished 2. August 2009


End file.
